SCUMM Bar
The SCUMM Bar is a special tower appearing in Buccaneer's Den, Snapvine Bridge and Port Tortuga. Description A SCUMM Bar allows generals to train up to three pirate mercenaries. Different SCUMM Bars have different units available: * Buccaneer's Den, Snapvine Bridge: Corsairs (75 gold), Buccaneers (150 gold) * Port Tortuga: Corsairs (75 gold), Boatswains (130 gold) There's one SCUMM Bar on every mode, except for Buccaneer's Den Iron Challenge, where there are five, and Snapvine Bridge Iron Challenge, where there is none. Range KRF_SCUMM_Range.PNG|Standard range without upgrades Corsair "Formidable fighters, they love to fight and loot for the highest bidder!" Corsairs are decent fighters, possessing good damage and a fair amount of health. They have a 15% chance to steal 2-5 gold from enemies on each attack. Corsairs heal at 20 health per half second when idle. Strategy They are usually second-choice to their more powerful, albeit more expensive counterparts, however, they can do their job rather well nonetheless. Just make sure you pay attention to their health, and retreat when necessary. It is advised to back up your Corsairs with Assassins and Templars, so as to stall enemies while the Corsairs heal. The Corsair's ability to steal gold can come in handy during the first few waves, as they face weaker enemies and will, therefore, take back gold without being at risk of dying. When managed well, Corsairs can eventually pay for themselves. As with all soldiers, build support towers to bolster their defense. Buccaneer "These scurvy dogs love their grog and only share it by setting it on fire and throwing it." Buccaneers have a unique way of fighting that allows them to show up to battle raging drunk. By spitting mouthfuls of alcohol on their enemies and lighting the contents on fire as they do so, they are effectively human flamethrowers capable of setting their foes ablaze. Buccaneers are more fragile than Corsairs, but make up for it with their ability to fight from a distance, making them easier to protect with soldiers and reinforcements, and are usually the better option, except when you're short on gold. Buccaneers heal at 20 health per half second when idle. Strategy Due to their low health compared to their cost, Buccaneers should be well-protected from harm by soldiers, reinforcements or Corsairs. Keep them away from Executioners and Snapvines, as they can effectively waste the gold spent on them. Even though they attack with Molotov cocktails instead of kinetic weapons, their attacks still do physical damage (affected by armor) instead of fire damage. Quotes *"Yaaarr!" *"Aye-aye!" *"Shiver me timbers!" Boatswain "These sea dogs can really stand their ground while delivering major ownage to the battlefield." Boatswains are burly, mustached scurvy dogs that can be bought from the SCUMM Bar in Port Tortuga. Boatswains heal at 30 health per half second when idle. Strategy It is advised to recruit 3 Boatswains at a point in the stage when your main defense has been set up. Their huge health bar, along with a little rally micro, ensures that they will survive throughout the stage, even when facing the toughest of foes, (e.g. Blacksurges and Redspines), and when bombed by the Gunboats. Allow them to stave off foes that breach through your middle chokepoints, and block those that come in the uppermost path. It is not recommended to recruit Corsairs in place of Boatswains, due to the Gunboats, as Corsairs will die quickly under fire from the cannons. It is more efficient to save up for the heavier men. However, Corsairs are by far the cheaper option - buying three Boatswains costs more than a Battle-Mecha T200. Quotes *"Ayyye! Salty, matey!" *"Yoh, hoh hohhh!" Names Corsairs, Buccaneers, and Boatswains share random names taken from Pirates of the Caribbean and Monkey Island: *Barbarossa *Black Bart *Calico Jack *Davy Jones *Guybrush *LeChuck *Morgan *Sparrow *Will Turner Related Upgrades * Courage (3 Stars) **While in combat, soldiers & reinforcements regenerate health. Trivia SCUMM is an acronym for Script Creation Utility for Maniac Mansion, a scripting language developed by LucasArts to help production of graphical adventure games. There is a SCUMM Bar in The Secret of Monkey Island that is named after the language. Appearances * Buccaneer's Den * Snapvine Bridge * Port Tortuga Category:Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Category:Towers Category:Special Towers Category:Mercenary Tower Category:Units